


Whispers

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [13]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 13: Whispers
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Flufftober drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be in a melancholy mood, but this is intended as sweet and I hope it's read that way.

He is beautiful when he is sleeping. Peaceful, hair sleep-mussed, limbs chaotically spread over the entire width of the bed. The last fact much more pleasant when watched rather than experienced. 

Sometimes I come in a little early just so I can watch him before I wake him with his tea. That part has not changed.

It feels different when we are away from home, and we must maintain the fiction of being master and servant. Where I must make sure the door is firmly closed before leaning down to kiss him awake, where I must whisper all my endearments.


End file.
